powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Planet Enforcers
Power Rangers Planet Enforcers is the first season created by Iyuuga and has a space and planet motif. Plot Millions of years ago, they was no life on Earth. The Zodiac Emperor Ophiuchus and his Empire ruled the Galaxy. Untill they were defeated by the Solar, Lunar and Terra Enforcers. Caelus, their mentor, sealed Emperor Ophiuchus away. In modern times, the Zodiac generals, Leo, Virgo, Libra and Scorpio revive and plan to detroy humanity in order to break the seal and free their Emperor. Caelus also awakens and with the help of Nebula calls upon a college student Dean and Amelia and high schoolers Skye, Kaiden and Ian to become the next generation of Enforcers: the Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Green Enforcers respectively. From the shadows, the Enforcers were assisted by the mysterious Nox. When the Zodiac generals revived several of their commanders and grew stronger, the Enforcers recived unexepted help from two new Enforcers, the Crimson and Navy Voyagers, the twins Jordin and Austin. After the seal broke and The Emperor revived and all hope seemed lost. But at the same time the three first Enforcers also revived and joined the fight once again. Characters Rangers Allies *Lord Caelus *Princess Nebula *Power Rangers Jungle Charge Zodiac Empire * Zodiac Emperor Ophiuchus ** Zodiac General Leo *** Zodiac Commander Aries *** Zodiac Commander Sagittaruis ** Zodiac General Virgo *** Zodiac Commander Taurus *** Zodiac Commander Capricorn ** Zodiac General Libra *** Zodiac Commander Gemini *** Zodiac Commander Aquarius ** Zodiac General Scorpio *** Zodiac Commander Cancer *** Zodiac Commander Pisces *Zodigoons (footsoldiers) *Dark Constellation Beasts Monsters * Costellation Beasts ** Cygnus (based on a Swan) ** Chamaeleon (based on a Chameleon) ** Canis Brothers (based on Dog brothers) ** Aquila (based on a Eagle) ** Delphinus (based one a Dolphin) ** Lacerta (based on a Lizard) ** Lupus (based on a Wolf) ** Lynx ** Pavo (based on a Peacock) ** Serpens (based on a Snake) ** Ursa Brothers (based on Bear brothers) ** Vulpecula (based on a Fox) ** Lepus (based on a Hare) ** Grus (based on a Crane) ** Columba (based on a Dove) ** Corvus (based on a Crow) ** Tucana (based on a Toucan) * Mythical Costellation Beasts ** Fire Beast Draco (based on a Dragon) ** Sky Beast Pegawing (based on a Pegasus) ** Light Beast Voltix (based on a Phoenix) ** Earth Beast Uniterra (based on a Unicorn) ** Water Beast Hydrax ( based on a Hydra) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Enforcer Morpher ◆◆◆◆◆ * Voyager Morpher ◆◆ * Shadow Morpher ◆ * Supernova Morpher ◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms * Enforcer Striker ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Blade Mode ** Blaster Mode Individual Weapons * Rocket Laser ◆ * Saucer Shield ◆ * Rover Hammer ◆ * Shuttle Charger ◆ * Drill Saber ◆ Power-up * Supernova Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ Power-up Weapons * Supernova Rods ** Mars Rod ◆ ** Mercury Rod ◆ ** Saturn Rod ◆ ** Venus Rod ◆ ** Jupiter Rod ◆ Zords = Legend:◆ piloted Zords, ❖ aux. Zords = * Galaxy Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Planet Enforcer Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *** Rocket Zord ◆ *** Saucer Zord ◆ *** Rover Zord ◆ *** Shuttle Zord ◆ *** Drill Zord ◆ ** Cosmic Voyager Megazord ◆◆ *** Space Station Zord ◆ *** Space Ship Zord ◆ * Supernova Enforcer Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Mars Robo Zord ◆ ** Mercury Robo Zord ◆ ** Saturn Robo Zord ◆ ** Venus Robo Zord ◆ ** Jupiter Robo Zord ◆ Episodes Trivia * This series was originally called Solar Squad but, the author changed her mind. ** The Solar, Lunar, Terra and Shadow Enforcers were added in after the series name changed. ** In the original Solar Squad series Crimson and Navy were Gold and Silver rangers. * Most of the Villains and non-human Enforcer names are Latin. * The Rangers are reverted to as Enforcers instead of Rangers. Category:Iyuuga